Speeding Cars
by xjeffie33x
Summary: Speeding Cars is a Songfic that deals with Lizzie and Gordo embarking into young adulthood. I try to occasionally bring continuity back into the story to help me tie up loose ends left open at the end of Bye, Bye Hillridge Junior High. Enjoy.


**authors note:  
** i wrote this pretty fast so parts of it may seem corny but i tried it keep the text as similar as that of the tv show. i felt really inspired and wanted to get my hands onto a fanfic that tied well into a song. at the time. i hope you enjoy it and comments are always welcomed, negative or positive but please keep the criticism constructive. thanks.

* * *

_**  
Ch.1 -- Pre-High School Graduation -- 7:00am -- June 16, 2007**_

"Can you believe it Gordo, 9hrs until complete childhood freedom!" Gordo throwing on his graduation robe "McGuire, you're priceless." Lizzie standing in front of her bedroom mirror fixing her skirt laughs "What can I say, every little girl dreams of their big wedding and I, I dream about this day." putting on his cap he moves closer to Lizzie "Ah, if only Miranda didn't decide to stay in Mexico after Middle School. It would have been fun to have one last hooray for old times sake, just the 3 of us again." Throwing on her gown she smiles "I miss her." handing her, her cap he kisses her on the cheek "She was a friend no one could replace." Knocking at the door interrupts them "Are you ready yet?" Matt yells "Mom and Dad want to take pictures before you guys go to rehearsals." Lizzie turns and opens the door "Ugh, tell mom and dad we'll be down in a minute, wart face." shamming the door she heads back to the mirror "Ready?" Gordo grabbing her hand, she smiles "Yea."

Downstairs Matt shouts "They're down!" Jo holding the camera and Sam holding the camcorder rush in from the living room "Alright" Jo says "Stand right there and smile for us." The camera flashes blinding Lizzie "Mom, it's daytime I don't think you need to have it set on flash." Sam filming "Better safe then sorry honey." Jo tears up rushing to give Lizzie a final goodbye hug "My little girl's all grown up, first middle school, now high school." she breaks out crying louder "She's growing up to fast, Sam!" Lizzie patting her to calm down "Mom, mom it's going to be all right. We'll come back and visit during holidays." Jo loosening her grip drying her tears "You better, you're the daughter I always never wanted to lose." Lizzie smiles "I love you too, mom." Sam still recording walks to Gordo "It's been nice seeing you grow up with my daughter, son. Now you take care of her, she's in your hands now." Gordo feeling interrogated loosens his robe collar "Mr. McGuire, You have no worries, she's in safe hands." Matt standing in the back walks up to Lizzie "Sis, I've given you trouble but I've enjoyed every minute of our fights." Lizzie in aw "Matt, you're always a twerp but you're a brother I could never forget if I tried." Lizzie opening her arms for a hug "Come here short stop" going in for the hug he ducks "Haha, missed me, now my job done". Gordo patting Matt on the shoulder "Always the prankster you are. I'll miss the times we used to hang out." Matt smiling at Gordon "Take good care of her... For me Gordo." smiling back "I pinky swear you I will." Lizzie beginning to tear up swallows "Well, then I guess we should be going now. I'll see you guys at the ceremony." waving "Bye mom, dad, Matt" heading to the door, Gordo opens it "Bye Mr. And Mrs. McGuire and Matt." Lizzie holding it open allows Gordo to exit first, slowly she looks back remembering old memories before slowly turning back shutting the door behind whispering "The end is only the beginning."

_**End of Ch. 1**_

_  
"Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violence, just run with me  
Through rows of speeding cars  
The paper cuts, the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

_Sleeping pills, no sleeping dogs lie never  
Far enough away  
Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt  
I've watched you slowly winding down for year  
You can't keep on like this  
Now is as bad of time as any_

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't kill yourself  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

_It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It was a long time ago_

_It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It was a long time ago_

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh, don't kill yourself  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah"  
_

* * *

**authors note II:  
**this may or may not have a ch. 2 it all depends on if i get inspired by another song. enjoy this one none the less.**  
**


End file.
